Elite Circle
by Ariana aka Nereid
Summary: PG is a safety: I never rate below that. This is pretty much the lives of the G/S/C Elite Four. Will no longer update.
1. The joy of morning

Elite Circle  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. Not that hard to figure out is it?  
  
  
  
  
  
The sun rises over the horizon. Five houses on the very top of Indigo Plateau are the first to receive its rays. In one of the houses, a young man in his early twenties pulls his pillow over his head in an effort to make the sun go away and let him sleep. The tactic works for about five seconds, at which point a certain Dragonite decides it is time for breakfast.  
  
"It's too early....." Lance moans trying to steal his blanket back from the huge pokemon. The Dragonite pulls harder, and Lance loses his blanket, forcing him to get up. He signals for the dragon to leave. After it is gone, he pulls out his black pants and shirt. Still groaning, he gets dressed. He grabs his cape as he is walking down to the main rooms of his house. All of his pokemon are sitting there waiting for him. Lance just sighs, then starts to make breakfast.  
  
  
  
  
  
**In house #2**  
  
  
  
  
  
"Come back here with that!" Bruno is starting his day like usual, chasing down Hitmontop. The spinning pokemon seems to enjoy taking his blackbelt. Machamp finally steps in and grabs Hitmontop's legs, lifting him up. Bruno takes his belt and puts it on. When Hitmontop is back on the ground, he starts for the cabinets. Bruno just sighs, then turns for his own breakfast.  
  
  
  
**Lots of control here, huh? ^_^ Next victim!**  
  
  
  
  
  
Karen has been up since before the sun even thought about rising. Darkness is her beauty. At least that is what she says. She and Umbreon have been outside getting their exercise. Murkrow cheats and rides on Umbreon's back. As they stop to rest a moment, she thinks about her position. She is the only female member of the Elite Four, and she holds a coveted position......fourth in line. That means she is the toughest. The only one behind her is the Grand Champion himself.  
  
"I could take him." She says. Umbreon looks up at her. "Can't we?" Umbreon decides he wants to be pet. When they finally head on in, they see a familiar sight. Karen's house is between Lance's and Will's. Like usual, Will is coming out as she is going in.  
  
  
  
**Will's turn!**  
  
  
  
Will takes pride in being the first psychic ever in the Elite Four. His Xatus are all at the door waiting to go outside for the first sight of the sun. His other two are still sleeping, and he has no desire to wake them. After all, they have an important match later. It would be better if they could all get enough rest. He stops in front of the mirror in the hallway and adjusts the mask over his eyes. It covers the scar on his face nicely. He never leaves without it. As he walks out with his three Xatus, he sees and hears the familiar sounds of morning in the Elite Circle, the special community for the Elite Four and the Grand Champion. Karen is just coming in and waves. He waves back. Dark types, how can she stand them? Psychics are much nicer. But Karen won't listen to reason.  
  
"Hey Will! Sounds like Lance is at it again." Karen calls. Will just smiles and shakes his head. Koga and Bruno live on the other side of the complex, and they complain about hearing Lance in his usual morning fights.  
  
"Maybe he should go to bed earlier. Then he'd be prepared for this." Will calls back. They both laugh, then go on to their activities.  
  
  
  
  
  
**Last one for this chap.**  
  
  
  
"Not again....." Koga complains as he heads out the door. His pokemon are in pokeballs at his side. Some punk decided he wanted to take a potshot at him. **my terminology for Elite Challenges will be covered later** And of course, they wanted it at 7 in the morning. Koga sends a dirty look towards Lance's place. From what Bruno says, this is the morning routine. He could at least keep it down a bit. Or teach those dragons to get their own food. He sighs, then heads to the Elite gym for his challenge.  
  
  
  
  
  
This is the start. It is mostly life at the top stuff. I hope you like it!  
  
  
  
  
  
My Elite Challenge terms:  
  
  
  
Potshot: Want to challenge one, can't be used against Grand Champ.  
  
Line Challenge: Straight through the Elite Four and then Grand Champ. Must meet requirements to challenge. Needed to be allowed to Mt. Silver.  
  
Foreline Challenge: Challenge the Elite Four without going to the Grand Champ.  
  
Reverse Challenge: Challenge the Elite Four in reverse order, Grand Champ still last one. 


	2. well, at least they are awake

Elite Circle  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Take a wild guess.  
  
  
  
The group is in the commons building at one end of the complex known as Elite Circle. Going clockwise around from the security gate (entrance) the buildings are: Pokemon Center w/Nurse Joy, Will's house, Karen's house, Lance's house, the commons building (which holds the arena for challenges, a cafeteria, and the garage for the group's cars), Bruno's house, and Koga's house. The group is sitting in the cafeteria waiting for Koga to finish up his match.  
  
"Why is he always so slow..." Karen complains. She tosses a boneless buffalo wing to her Houndoom, which is sitting behind her. "It's after 1 o'clock already."  
  
"The kid didn't show until 11." Will says. The group just groans. Bruno shakes his head.  
  
"So who wanted the seven o'clock match?" he asks. Will starts laughing. "The kid, huh?" They all go back to their lunches. Will has long since finished his, so he decides to have some fun. He slowly starts to pull Lance's plate away from him with his psychic powers. Lance doesn't even look up.  
  
"Will, unless you want a punch in the face, give me back my lunch." He says. Will starts cracking up, but he stops. Lance just groans. Then he stuffs his taco into his mouth. Karen starts complaining about the mess he is making. Bruno watches as a very familiar Venomoth hovers over Will's head. Will tries to reach up and grab it, but it is out of reach. Koga comes in a moment later.  
  
"Did I miss anything?" he says. Then he takes a look at Lance. "Who nailed you?" he says. Lance finally swallows the last of the taco.  
  
"I don't see what the big deal is." He says. Karen shoves a napkin in his face. Koga just shakes his head as he sits at the end of the table.  
  
"Kids." He says. This of course draws death glares from everyone. The oldest one there, besides Koga himself, is Bruno. He is only 27. Will is the baby of the group at 21. The definitely don't want to be called kids.  
  
  
  
  
  
Once lunch is finished, the group goes out to the grass in the center of the complex for some fresh air. Naturally, all of their pokemon are let loose. And the usual problem starts up right away.  
  
"Hitmontop! Houndoom is not a horse!!" Karen yells as Hitmontop jumps onto her Houndoom. Houndoom is trying to throw him off, but Hitmontop has a great grip. The others start laughing.  
  
"Would you like some help over there Karen?" Will calls. Karen glares at him.  
  
"Like I'm going to ask a __psychic__ for help." She says. Will just shrugs. Hitmontop finally lets go and gets down. Bruno just sighs. The others just either let their pokemon do whatever or in a couple of cases, battle each other.  
  
"Come on, you can take out a dumb bird!" Lance yells. Will gives him a sarcastic look.  
  
"Yeah, as soon as your fireball over there can get within 100 ft, he can get my Xatu. Until then, you are a sitting target!" Will shouts as Xatu unleashes another psychic blast. Koga just watches.  
  
"I'd challenge the winner, but the way you two are going at it, I don't think either of you will win." Lance and Will just look at each other. Forretress is sitting in front of Koga waiting for something to do. They both split the "You-are-so-dead" grins.  
  
"Go get 'em!" They both shout. Lance's Charizard and Will's Xatu both unleash attacks at Forretress. To his credit, Koga wasn't sleeping at the switch.  
  
"Think you're funny, huh?" he says. "Spike cannon!" Forretress unleashes a barrage of spikes alternating between Xatu and Charizard. Xatu lands on the ground and powers up a Future Sight. Charizard readies for a Fire Blast. But before either of them can get them off, a black blur nails both of them and the Forretress.  
  
"Is this a private party or can anyone join in?" Karen asks. Her Gengar materializes in the center of the battle. Xatu sees it and unleashes a psychic blast. Somehow, it misses. But Charizard is right there with a Flamethrower. It nails the ghost pokemon. Of course, Bruno doesn't want to be left out, so in comes a certain hyperactive pokemon. Hitmontop Rapid Spins the group into submission. Just one problem, Karen's Gengar. Karen decided to give it the Psychic TM, mostly to make Bruno mad. And boy is he mad when Gengar nails Hitmontop with it to claim victory.  
  
  
  
**about 2 hours later**  
  
  
  
"Well, that was pointless." Will says. Karen is convinced that her pokemon are the top of the line now. They just got their pokemon back from Nurse Joy and are heading off for dinner. Lance is trying not to run ahead. Everyone knows it though.  
  
"Are you that eager for cafeteria food?" Bruno says.  
  
"Better than letting Karen cook." Lance replies. Karen turns red.  
  
"I cook just fine!" she says. The guys look at each other. "What?!"  
  
"Then explain why we had to call the Fire Dept. last week again?" Koga says. Karen just turns away at that.  
  
"It's not like anyone got hurt...." she says. Will gets mad now.  
  
"What do you mean 'not like anyone got hurt'?! You almost BBQ'd my Exeggutor!" he practically screams. Everyone stops walking and stares at him. Will never yells. He usually just gives people a migraine, but he never raises his voice. For his part, Will turns red and starts walking again. The others just shake their heads and follow.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hope this is good! 


	3. Evening BBQ

Elite Circle  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it.......boy do I wish I did though.  
  
  
  
"Whoo-hoo!! Barbecue time!!" Bruno shouts. The others just groan. Then they all turn to Lance.  
  
"What?" he says.  
  
"You had to get him that grill, didn't you?" Karen remarks. Lance just shrugs, then walks off a bit. Will just shakes his head, then tries to convince Bruno that you are not supposed to be able to play hockey with the hamburgers. Karen and Koga go after Lance. Big mistake.  
  
"Oh, by the way guys...." Lance says. Then he turns around. Koga sees the hose he has and is able to dodge. Karen is a little slower, and ends up drenched.  
  
"What in Lugia's name do you think you're doing!?" she shouts. Lance starts laughing. Until he sees the hose seem to take on a mind of its own and turn on him. Within seconds, he is just as wet as Karen.  
  
"Serves you right." Will says as he comes up. Lance gives him a look of pure ice. Bruno calls them over saying that the burgers are ready. The other four look at each other like they will never see each other again. Then they head on over.  
  
  
  
**After dinner.....**  
  
  
  
"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad." Bruno complains. The table has a plate of completely black burgers (no one would touch them, not even Karen's Houndoom) and a bunch of empty pizza boxes. Lance goes over and gets his baseball bat, then picks up one of the burgers. He tosses it up and takes a swing. There is a crack, and the burger ends up on the other side of the complex. Still intact. They all turn back to Bruno.  
  
"Still think they are all right?" Karen asks.  
  
"So they were a little burnt." Bruno responds. The rest of them just groan. Their pokemon decide it is their turn for attention. So it's playtime! And a certain hyperactive pokemon is the star of the show......yet again.  
  
"Hitmontop!" Bruno yells as the spinner grabs the volleyball they brought out. Will decides to have some fun. He uses his psychic power to tell one of his Xatu to go up and lift Hitmontop. When Top is in the air, he starts yelling. Bruno goes over and picks him up, freeing him of Xatu's psychic power.  
  
"Big baby." Karen calls over. Even her pokemon are laughing. Top is turning red from embarrassment. Since the sun is starting to set, four out of the five decide it is time to turn in. Of course, Karen calls them all babies, afraid of the dark, etc. Lance mutters something about getting her later, then they and their pokemon all head on back to their own places. 


	4. The side of Will

Elite Circle  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it. So :P.  
  
  
  
  
  
///Psychic attack/// Will telepathically commands his Xatu. The bird pokemon unleashes a massive psychic blast, taking down his opponent easily. The match is over, and Will is the winner. He goes over to the challenger.  
  
  
  
"Maybe next time." He says. The kid mumbles something, then just walks out. Will looks down when they are out of sight. Lance comes into the arena.  
  
"What's up?" he says. Will barely looks at him. "You kicked his butt. You should at least be a little happy." Now Will looks right at him.  
  
"He said that I cheated......" Will informs Lance. "He said that using my psychic abilities to talk to Xatu was cheating......." Lance looks at Will. He has never seen him so spooked before.  
  
"Come on. It's fine. Everyone has their own way to deal with losing. And if that is the kind of person he is, then he deserves to lose." Lance leads Will out and up to the cafeteria. Karen, Bruno and Koga are already there.  
  
"So when do the rest of us get to nail this guy?" Karen asks.  
  
"Too late, Will finished him off." Lance says smiling. Bruno looks at Will.  
  
"Then why does he look like someone read him his death sentence?" he asks. Lance shakes his head.  
  
"The kid said he cheated, and Will is taking it hard." Lance forces Will into the seat. Karen starts snapping her fingers in Will's face. He hardly blinks.  
  
"This really gets to him, huh?" she says. Then she gets an idea. She pulls out her Sneasel, then whispers something to it. The Sneasel grins, then sneaks up behind Will. Then he uses his ice power (generously given to him by Karen) to make one of his paws really cold. Then he touches Will's forearm where there is no sleeve. Will immediately wakes up and almost nails the small pokemon.  
  
"What was that for?!" He exclaims. Karen smiles.  
  
"To bring you back to the real world." She says. "You take things so hard."  
  
"If the kid doesn't want to acknowledge he's not up to snuff yet, that's his problem." Koga puts in. "Not yours. So lighten up." Will just sighs. Bruno looks at him.  
  
"How long did it take us to get him out of this last time?" he asks Lance. Lance thinks a moment.  
  
"A couple of weeks, I think." He finally says. Everyone looks at Will. This is gonna take a while...  
  
  
  
  
  
**A few hours later, outside**  
  
  
  
  
  
During the night, they got a good deal of snow. There is still a couple of feet of it on the ground, so they decide to just have some fun. Will sits on his porch watching the others and their pokemon. Hitmontop has found out the hard way he can't start spinning on ice. Sneasel is having a ball making snowballs. He has a huge pile of them next to where he is standing. The other pokemon are noticeably staying away from him. So he picks one up and hurls it at Karen.  
  
"What the.....WHO THREW THAT!?" Karen exclaims. Sneasel starts the innocent routine. "Oh is that how you want to play...." Karen makes a snowball of her own and hurls it at Sneasel. The dark pokemon dodges and Bruno ends up getting nailed. And the mass snowball fight begins. Will just sighs. His Jynx is standing next to him trying to get him to join in the fun. (didn't realize he was so sensitive, did ya?) Will just sighs. Until he gets nailed with a stray. He cleans the snow off of his shirt, then basically says "heck with it". He uses his psychic powers to unleash a mass bombardment of snowballs on the group. The group looks up at him when he finally lets up.  
  
"Feeling better now?" Koga calls. Will smiles, then picks up another one. The group nods. He's definitely back.  
  
"Psychics can't throw!!" Karen taunts. Will hurls the snowball at her. She dodges, then returns fire. Let the battle resume! 


	5. Darkness of Karen, coupled with a will t...

Elite Circle  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Look at the other chapters.  
  
  
  
A pair of indigo eyes opens in a pitch black room. The only sounds that can be heard are a pokemon's breathing. The eyes fall on the room clock. It reads midnight.  
  
"Already?" Karen asks as she throws off the covers. She carefully makes her way out of the room without disturbing her Houndoom. After she is dressed, she goes down for some breakfast. Before she can enter the kitchen, she notices her Houndoom sitting in the entrance. She laughs as it walks up to her with its bowl in its mouth. She takes it and goes into the kitchen. Her other pokemon have already assembled there. But they seem to have gotten their own food already. Karen fills Houndoom's bowl, then turns to her own food.  
  
"You guys didn't eat it all, did ya?" she jokes. This draws a collective groan from the group. "You have no sense of humor at all, you know that?" she says pulling out some eggs. After breakfast the whole group goes out. After about a half-hour of walking, they arrive at Indigo Lake. She chuckles a bit. If the others find out she left and went here again.....She sighs. It can be really confining up there.  
  
"Hence the reason I have to keep sneaking out. At least they know I love the night all ready." The moon is starting to set over the lake. A few Remoraid are around, but not much else can be seen. Karen watches the fish pokemon with a bit of sadness. Most trainers fear the night, and the pokemon that go with it. Dark-type pokemon are given a really bad name almost everywhere.  
  
"And here I am, in the most prestigious group in the world with Darks." She mumbles. Houndoom brushes against her leg. Her Sneasel is on the other side and takes her hand. For a moment, all of her pokemon are around her. She sighs. "We better head back......"  
  
  
  
  
  
**Elite Circle Commons Building**  
  
  
  
"KAREN!" Bruno shouts. Karen is unfazed. The others are just shaking their heads.  
  
"You boys are a bunch of babies. I can take care of myself." Karen replies. Lance gives her a cold stare.  
  
"That isn't the point. What if something happened?! Do you realize what would happen up here?" Karen doesn't even look at the Dragon Master.  
  
"Karen, you gave up some freedom when you came here. You were told about that. It comes with the territory." Koga puts in. Karen is still in her staring contest with Bruno. Will is silent. At least, it seems that way.  
  
////Karen.//// he says telepathically, //// At least take a bodyguard with you or something. I hate these meetings, and I know you do too.//// Karen turns to him.  
  
"If you hate them so much, stop calling them!!" she shouts. The others, whom are not psychic of course, are completely confused. Karen gets up and storms out, leaving the others to wonder what to do now.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm not a little baby!" Karen screams as she slams the door to her house. Her pokemon look up at her frightened. Karen is usually dark, but she doesn't usually yell.....at least not like that. Karen leans against the wall and takes a deep breath. "Gotta calm down..." she says. Her Sneasel comes up to her and gives her the puppy eyes. She manages to smile. "Don't worry, I'm not mad at you guys." She says. That seems to make the pokemon feel a bit better. She looks at her wall. There are pictures of the group together.  
  
"There were two girls before.....so why is it now four against one?" she wonders. She decides to find out.......tomorrow. 


	6. NEVER GET KAREN MAD

Elite Circle  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own it.  
  
A/N: I apologize for the wait. Computer has been out of commission for a while. Will try to update more now that it is back.  
  
============================++==============================  
  
Lance stands in the stadium waiting for the challenger. He managed to make it past all of the others. He chuckles a bit remembering the last time this happened. Karen almost went ballistic. She would never hurt her pokemon, there was no question on that, however a stray building or two wouldn't be so lucky.  
  
"Well, here's hoping she calmed down a bit." He says to himself. His challenger appears at the other side of the arena. Lance gives him a nod, then they both unleash their pokemon. And the battle begins.  
  
-----------------------------888888888888888888888888----------------------- -----------  
  
**In the Caf.**  
  
"Well, that sucked." Bruno says. Will just shakes his head. Koga doesn't seem fazed.  
  
"You kids are too soft. You have to expect to lose sometimes." He says. Karen gives him a dirty look.  
  
"You call me a kid one more time...." Karen leaves the threat hanging. Koga doesn't even seem to care.  
  
"You're a kid." He says to Karen. Karen looks like she is going to explode, then just walks off. Bruno and Will know what is coming, and they quickly go up to the counter and get their meals. Koga looks at them strangely. "What gives?"  
  
"Let's just say you might want to either start cooking your own food, or make sure you like things REALLY spicy." Bruno says. Will is trying not to laugh. A few moments later, Lance comes in. He looks at Will and Bruno, then at Koga. A moment later, it dawns on him that Karen isn't there. He gets a worried look.  
  
"Is the food safe?" he asks. Bruno chuckles.  
  
"If you hurry, I don't think she got back there yet." He responds. Lance quickly goes up and grabs his lunch. Koga looks at them all like they are from another planet.  
  
"I don't see what your problem is." He says. Lance looks at him.  
  
"Charizard is supposed to breathe fire. Not you." He says. A waitress shows up, which gets curious glances from three out of four. The general rule here is 'you want it, you get it'. She puts a plate of something in front of Koga. Will decides it is time to find out where exactly Karen is. He finds her (psychically, of course) one room over peeking through the door. Meanwhile, Bruno is giving Koga the 'nice knowing ya' bit. Lance is trying to figure out if that stuff is really food or radioactive waste.  
  
"You're all a bunch of babies." Koga finally says. He grabs a forkful and puts it into his mouth. And almost chokes. The others were prepared, and in a few minutes, everything is under control. And Koga is pissed.  
  
"We tried to warn ya." Will says. Koga calms down a bit. Karen comes back in.  
  
"Awww...poor baby can't take a little spice?" she says laughing.  
  
"I think that was more than a little." Koga says. Karen takes the plate, then releases her Houndoom (I think I will nickname it "garbage disposal" he seems to eat anything) and puts the plate in front of it. It is gone within a minute, and Houndoom is wondering why there isn't more.  
  
"See, he likes it fine." Karen says petting her Houndoom. She looks up and finally notices Lance. "When did you get here?" she asks. Lance gives her the wounded pride bit.  
  
"Lets see, about a half hour ago, I believe." He says.  
  
"So who won?" Karen asks. Lance looks down.  
  
"The kid isn't even 15 yet," Bruno says, "there is no way he could have gotten enough training in to beat..." he trails off as Will starts snickering. Lance tries to deck him, but Will is quick enough to dodge.  
  
"You messed it up!" Lance shouts at Will. Will holds up his hands in the surrender position.  
  
"Sorry! I couldn't help it!" he says laughing. The others finally realize what Lance had been trying to pull.  
  
"You little!" Karen says. Then she starts laughing too. Bruno just shakes his head.  
  
"Next time you decide to pull that, make sure Will is 'busy' elsewhere." He says. Lance gives him a nod. Then the group turns back to their own meals.  
  
To be continued......... 


	7. short and probably lame

Elite Circle  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own it.  
  
******************************---------------------------------------------- --  
  
"HITMONTOP!!!" Bruno shouts. The entire group is searching the woods near Indigo Plateau. To all appearances, Bruno's Hitmontop ran away. No one can seem to figure out why. Lance has his Dragonites searching from the air, and Will has his Xatus flying around as well. Jynx was left behind in case he returned while they were out. All trainers and pokemon are searching every possible place.  
  
"This is getting us nowhere." Karen finally says. Bruno looks like he is going to have a nervous breakdown.  
  
"I just gotta find him....." he says. The others are just as worried. It isn't like Hitmontop to just run off. They all just stand there a moment, no one sure of what to say or do. Then Bruno feels a pull on his shorts. When he looks down, he sees Hitmontop holding something up for him. He picks up the pokemon and gives him a giant bear hug.  
  
"Don't you ever run off like that!" he says. The others are relieved. When Bruno finally puts the little spinner down, he holds up the item again. "What the.." Bruno takes it from him. It looks like some kind of pin....but he can't figure out where he has seen it before. Until he looks at Lance that is. Lance notices he is suddenly the center of attention.  
  
"What?" He says.  
  
"Isn't this the same kind of pin on your cape?" Bruno asks. Lance comes over and looks at it. Then he shakes his head.  
  
"That's a trainee pin. Not the Master Pin. Whoever lost this hasn't passed the challenge yet." Lance looks down as Hitmontop starts jumping up and down. Bruno decides it is time for some answers.  
  
"All right little guy, why in the world did you run off?" he asks. Hitmontop, of course, can only pokespeak, so Will uses his powers to translate.  
  
"He saw someone drop it and was trying to get it back to them, and got lost." Will finally says. Bruno seems a bit skeptical.  
  
"Is that it or did you just find something shiny?" he says. Hitmontop shakes his head really fast, and points to Will. Simple translation, 'I did exactly what he said'. When they get back to Indigo Plateau, Bruno hands the pin to the security guard and explains that someone may come by looking for it. The guard nods and they all head on in.  
  
---------------------------------++++++++++++++++++++++++++++_-------------- -----------  
  
This one was just to give Bruno a semi-heart attack. Hope it is OK. 


	8. Why Will wears a mask

Elite Circle  
  
Disclaimer: I want a Skitty. I don't own pokemon though. (I just got Sapphire)  
  
********************8--------------------------------  
  
It's still early in the morning. Like usual, Lance can be heard in his morning routine. Will just sighs as he gets dressed. He pauses in front of the mirror. Then he just sighs. Pretty average face, except the scar on the left side of his nose going up to just to the right of his eye. Every morning, he seems to get the idea that the scar will just magically disappear. He puts his mask on, covering the scar completely. Even his pokemon haven't seen him without this mask. He shakes his head. Then heads on down for breakfast.  
  
His Xatus are downstairs, as are Jynx and Exeggutor. They all seem to be discussing something. When Will comes in, they all look up.  
  
"What?" Will asks.  
  
His pokemon go straight to the point. "Why the mask?" One of his Xatu asks. Will just turns away, and makes sure to block his mind. He is not interested in reliving it. The pokemon exchange worried glances. Whatever caused this must not have been pleasant. For a moment, no one moves or says anything. Then Will just shakes his head. His pokemon save him the aggravation of putting them to their pokeballs. He picks them up and heads on out.  
  
***********************______________________________  
  
**Caf.**  
  
Will finds that he is the last to arrive. The others are seated at a table with their pokemon. Karen looks up as he enters.  
  
" 'Bout time you decided to show." She says. Will just groans.  
  
"Rough morning." He says lamely. The guys give the 'we're not buying it' look. Karen is willing to let it drop.  
  
"I take it it's Halloween again." Bruno says indicating Will's mask. Bruno can never seem to just say hello. It is always some kind of stupid comment. Will doesn't even acknowledge them anymore. Instead, he goes up and grabs his lunch, then sits down in his usual seat. Lance and Bruno exchange the "now what" look. Karen isn't as nice about it though.  
  
"What's gotten to ya this time?!" she demands. Will looks up at her. Then he seems to find his meal unusually interesting. Hitmonlee was standing behind Bruno, and is now tapping on Will's shoulder. Will looks at the kicker.  
  
"Hmmm...oh." He releases his pokemon. Jynx goes over and chats with Lee and Chan. While the pokemon do their own thing, the group continues to try to get Will to spill whatever is wrong. His Xatu finally spills the beans.  
  
//He's upset that we asked about his mask this morning.// it tells them psychically. Will once again finds his lunch very interesting.  
  
++++++++++++++++=============================  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"WAKE UP!" 10-year-old Will is shocked out of sleep. His parents aren't psychic like he is. They are just the opposite, they are fighters. Will jumps out of bed and faces his father. "It's about time you lazy brat!" Will stands in the military straight-up position. "Get dressed and get your butt downstairs!" His father leaves. Will quickly dresses and comes down. His mom is standing there with his father.  
  
"Took you long enough." She says. She shoves some food into his hands. "And you get no more until you earn it." Will eats quickly, then runs off to his chores. When he finishes 4 hours later, he decides to get out of there. He goes up to his parents and announces he wants to be a pokemon trainer. They laugh at him.  
  
"Poor little Will, you think you can actually train a pokemon?!" His dad says. "Your head must be screwed up more than we thought."  
  
"I'm not screwed up, I'm Psychic!" Will yells. This gets him nailed. A small amount of blood comes from the left side of his nose.  
  
"Don't talk back you little brat!" His father says. Will starts out the door.  
  
"You walk out that door, don't even think of coming back!" His mom yells at him. He turns to them.  
  
//I hate you// He tells them telepathically. His parents' eyes widen. Then he walks out the door and doesn't look back.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
********************888=====================  
  
"Come on Will, it can't be that bad." Karen says. Will looks up. But doesn't speak.  
  
//Was it really that bad?// Will looks down next to him to find all of his Xatus. //Sorry, but you are kinda strong.// One of them says. Will just nods to them. He feels something behind him. Karen is trying to undo the mask without him noticing. Will turns quickly.  
  
"Darn, almost had it."  
  
"Do I go through your stuff?" Will asks her.  
  
"Someone went through my diary." She says with a pointed look at Bruno. Bruno sees it.  
  
"I did nothing of the sort." He says.  
  
"Well I don't think Koga did it." Karen returns, "And Lance isn't THAT dumb." Lance gives her the wounded pride bit.  
  
"Madame, you hurt me." He says.  
  
"Knock off the gentleman bit, you aren't fooling anyone." Karen sticks her tongue out at the Dragon Master, who of course has to return it. Will sighs, glad the attention is finally off of him.  
  
##If only it was always this easy## He thinks to himself. He fixes his mask, then goes back to his lunch. 


	9. Close call for Lance

Elite Circle  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own it.  
  
**************************_------------------------------  
  
"I'm not eating that." Lance glares at Karen. Karen gives him the hurt look.  
  
"You don't like my cooking?" she says. Lance doesn't rise.  
  
"I saw you making it. No way." Karen tries the sweet tactic.  
  
"But I thought you liked my cooking." The others are sitting on the other side of the room, and start laughing. Lance gets up and hits the couch next to Bruno.  
  
"I don't even know what that stuff used to be." Lance says. Karen lets out her faithful Houndoom and puts the plate in front of it. In two seconds it is gone. Karen looks up at the guys.  
  
"See? He likes it." She says.  
  
"Karen, Houndoom will eat scrap metal." Bruno says. Houndoom makes it known that he didn't appreciate the comment. Karen pets him.  
  
"Be nice." She says to Bruno. Will gets up.  
  
"I'm turning in." He says. Koga looks at the clock. 7:30 pm.  
  
"Kinda early, don't ya think?" he says. Will glares at Lance.  
  
"Consider what we have to listen to in the morning." He says. Lance crosses his arms, but doesn't say anything. Koga stands up.  
  
"Sounds like a good idea when you put it like that." He says. Soon, Lance is alone in his house. He stares at the walls for a moment.  
  
"We aren't THAT loud, are we?" he says out loud. He goes over to his kitchen. Time to find something that is actually edible.  
  
******************-----------------------------------  
  
**morning (oh boy here we go)**  
  
The sun rises yet again over Elite Circle. And like always, Lance curses it and pulls the pillow over his head. For a few minutes he just lays there, then he bolts up. Why isn't his Dragonite there to bug him? He quickly dresses and heads downstairs. As he looks around, he notices something. His pokemon aren't there. For a few minutes, he just stands there. Then he starts searching his house. When he goes down to the basement, he hears some kind of moaning. He runs down and finds his three Dragonites and his Charizard sitting down there.  
  
"What's wrong? Are you all right?" he says. He goes over to his Charizard. His flame is all right, but he doesn't seem to be. "Tell me you didn't eat that stuff Karen made last night........." All of the pokemon look down. Lance sighs, then pulls them into their pokeballs. Then he books it to the Pokemon Center.  
  
________________-------------------------____________________  
  
Will and Karen are just standing outside of their houses. Usually when Karen is coming in and Will is going out, Lance and his pokemon can be heard all over the complex. This time, it is quiet. Just before they are about to go over to check on them, Lance charges out the door and over to the Poke Center. He gives Karen a death glare as he passes them. Bruno and Koga are standing not far from them.  
  
"Never seen him move that fast in the morning." Bruno says.  
  
"Something must be seriously wrong." Koga adds. They all head over to the Pokemon Center.  
  
"Lance?" Will asks cautiously. Lance is sitting at one of the tables. He doesn't even look up when the others sit down with him.  
  
"You OK over there?" Bruno asks. Lance finally looks up and glares at Karen.  
  
"YOU ARE NEVER FEEDING MY POKEMON AGAIN." He says. Karen actually backs up. Tears are streaming down Lance's face. Will tries to comfort him.  
  
"Calm down. You won't help anyone by getting mad." Lance takes a deep breath and tries to calm down. Karen is confused.  
  
"I didn't put anything spicy in it. What...." She stops as Nurse Joy comes in with Lance's pokeballs. Lance looks up.  
  
"Don't feed them Elule* berries in ANYTHING." She says. "Dragon's systems can't handle them." Lance nods, then looks at Karen.  
  
"How was I supposed to know!?" she practically shouts. Nurse Joy decides not to get involved and heads back to her desk. Lance has finally calmed down.  
  
"They are OK now, so I guess I can forgive you. BUT YOU STILL AREN'T FEEDING THEM AGAIN." Karen nods. The other guys give a sigh of relief. They know better than to get the Dragon Master mad.  
  
-----------------------------------&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
*I made up the berry. Just so ya know. 


	10. pre vacation time

Elite Circle  
  
Disclaimer: The same as everyone else on this site. What do you expect?  
  
----------------------------------88888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Karen comes into cafeteria with a suitcase. The other four are sitting at a table eating lunch. When they see Karen, they all groan.  
  
"Why does she do this?" Will asks.  
  
"Who knows." Bruno responds.  
  
"Four weeks vacation, and she always has to act like a travel agent." Will looks over at Karen. She is pulling out all of the brochures.  
  
"Forget it Karen." Lance calls. Karen looks up at them.  
  
"But you haven't even seen them!" she calls back.  
  
"Look, I'm going back to Fuchsia for my vacation." Koga says. Karen gives him a blank look.  
  
"Why would you want to go there?" she asks. Koga groans.  
  
"Oh, I don't know, some stupid reason like I enjoy my daughter's company once in a while." Koga replies. Karen rolls her eyes, then starts putting all of the brouchures on the table. The guys just groan. Better let her have her way, it make things go faster.  
  
"Olivine is pretty, especially this time of year. Of course, Bruno would probably be more interested in Cianwood Island." No one is paying attention to her. Will actually pulls out a chess board and asks Lance if he wants to play. Karen notices when they start setting up.  
  
"YOU AREN'T EVEN PAYING ATTENTION!" She shouts. Everyone just looks at her.  
  
"Karen," Lance says, "Every year we get this month off. And every year you seem to become the travel agent from hell. I have plans, Koga has plans, and for all I know, Will and Bruno have plans. So why don't you just call it quits now, and save everyone from a headache." Karen just stands there a moment, then leaves. Bruno punches Lance.  
  
"Nice move." He says. Lance is a little thick when dealing with women.  
  
"What?" he asks.  
  
"Karen is going to be after all of us now, you do realize that right?" Koga says.  
  
"Is this why you don't have a girlfriend?" Will asks. Lance growls.  
  
"I do so have a girlfriend." He replies.  
  
"You can't mean that blond chick that was hanging around a few days ago." Bruno says. Lance glares at him.  
  
"I don't know what 'blond chick' you are talking about." He responds. The others just roll their eyes. Karen comes back in. It **looks** like she has calmed down. But there is tell tale glare in her eyes. She is up to something. Just out of curiousity, Will turns around. Right behind him is Sneasel.  
  
"Karen, what are you trying to do." Will says keeping his eyes on Sneasel. Sneasel is doing the 'I'm completely innocent' routine. The others check and find the rest of Karen's pokemon behind them as well.  
  
"Very simple. I'm going to get you guys to listen if it takes all night." Karen says with a sweet smile. The guys just groan. Lance gets up, but Houndoom is right behind him and blocks him. Lance doesn't even groan as he tries to get past the large dog.  
  
"What are you a sheep dog?" he says to it. Houndoom growls, but keeps blocking him. Lance looks at Karen, who has that evil smile on her face. He picks up a piece of steak (his lunch) and tosses it across the room. Houndoom races after it, allowing Lance to smirk at Karen and leave. The others look at Karen's pokemon.  
  
"Do we need to do that with you guys too?" Koga asks. They all go over to Karen. "Didn't think so." The guys all leave. Karen looks at her Houndoom as it comes back chewing the steak.  
  
"You would think I don't feed you the way you go after food." She says. It looks up at her with the puppy eyes. Karen just rolls hers. "Let's go, we can still corner them in the field." She says. 


	11. rain, rain, go away

Elite Circle  
  
Disclaimer: Take a wild guess.  
  
---------------------------------____________________-  
  
"Joy." Lance sits there staring out his window. To say it is pouring out would be the understatement of the century. Since there are no challengers today, he has really nothing to do. He goes over to his couch and "gracefully" sits down.  
  
"There's got to be something to do." He says. His Dragonites come in and just look at him crashed out on the couch. Lance sees them and just groans. "Lunchtime, huh?" he says. One of the dragons nods. Lance finally gets up and puts them into the pokeballs. Since he doesn't feel like cooking, he heads down to the caf.  
  
**at the caf.**  
  
Bruno looks up as Lance comes in totally drenched.  
  
"Would you like an umbrella?" he asks. Lance shoots him an icy glare and gets his lunch. He releases his pokemon to get theirs also.  
  
"Where are the others?" He asks Bruno.  
  
"Probably in their houses." Bruno replies. "They don't seem to want to get wet, although you seem to enjoy it." He ducks quickly as Lance tries to nail him.  
  
"I don't remember asking for smart-arse comments." He says sitting down. Bruno just smirks.  
  
"You're getting them anyway." He says. Then he seems to look past Lance. "Speaking of completely drenched......" he says. Lance is too busy stuffing his face to turn around. Until he notices Bruno's lunch seem to rise up out of his reach.  
  
"Any more stupid comments?" Will asks from behind Lance. He finally gives Bruno his lunch back.  
  
"You'd think they would spring for covered walkways at least." Lance says. Then he finally looks at Will. "You too huh?" Will just groans and nods.  
  
"Gets annoying fast." Will says. Bruno chuckles.  
  
"I stayed perfectly dry." He says. The other two look at him. "It's called an "umbrella" guys." Without warning, he gets nailed in the back with one.  
  
"Umbrellas don't work in this weather." Karen says. Will and Lance look at each other. Neither had seen her come in. Bruno turns to her.  
  
"Was that really necessary?!" he says. Karen gives him a sweet smile and goes to get her lunch. Her Sneasel looks up at Bruno.  
  
"Sneas?" it says. Bruno groans.  
  
"No I don't need an ice pack." He says. Sneasel shrugs and runs off after Karen. "What is wrong with her?" Bruno says.  
  
"I don't know, but I wish I thought of that." Lance says. Bruno glares at him.  
  
"Eat your lunch." He says.  
  
"You're not my mother." Lance shoots back.  
  
"I see you two are at it again." Koga says coming in. He looks over at Karen coming back with her lunch. "Everyone is too depressed to cook?"  
  
"We are," Will says, "But Karen just can't." He quickly jumps up barely missing the punch Karen throws.  
  
"Behave." She says. Will sticks his tongue out at her.  
  
"Real mature Will." Koga says. Then he goes to get his own. Will just groans and gets up for his food. Karen looks at Bruno and Lance.  
  
"Is it just me or does the maturity level here seem to drop." She says.  
  
"That's what makes this fun!" Lance counters.  
  
"I'm bored." Bruno says.  
  
"That was out of left field." Karen says. Koga and Will come back with their lunches. Koga is yelling at Will.  
  
"How do you get any muscle with that stuff?" Koga says. Will has a salad on his plate.  
  
"It's better for you than that stuff." Koga has some unidentifiable meat on his plate. "Besides, I'm a vegetarian. You know that."  
  
"Wimp." Bruno says. Will is getting just a little annoyed with him, but he doesn't do anything, yet.  
  
"He's not a wimp." Lance says. Now, of course, everyone turns to Karen for the deciding vote. Will just looks up.  
  
"This is insane." He says.  
  
"I think you are all a bunch of wimps." Karen says. Will starts laughing, while Bruno starts cursing and saying something to the effect of 'can't count on girls'. Which of course gets him nailed by a piece of steak. Karen's aim is deadly. Koga and Lance just shake their heads and go back to lunch.  
  
-----------------------------------------888888888888888888888888888888 


	12. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO LANCE!

Elite Circle  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it.  
  
00000000000000000000000000000000003333333333333333333333333333  
  
"Hurry up, he'll be here any minute!" Bruno says. He, Karen, Will and Koga are setting up decorations in the cafeteria. One of Will's Xatus is standing guard at the entrance. Umbreon is at the rear entrance just in case. The group is frantically trying to finish. Lance is downstairs with a challenger. For once, they are happy they were all beaten. Finally, the last of the decorations is up, and the chef comes out with the cake. He puts it on a table and begins putting the candles in it. 25 candles, creating a spiral on the cake. The cake itself has a picture of a Dragonite on it and the words 'Happy Birthday Lance' written under it. Karen quickly lights the candles, and not a moment too soon.  
  
"Xat, Xatu!" Xatu calls from his post. Lance is on his way. The group turns off the lights and hides. Lance comes in to the darkened cafeteria confused.  
  
"I didn't know they were closing early." He says. He tries to leave figuring the place is closed, but something is blocking him. "What the......" he starts. Just then, he notices the small amount of light in the center of the room. He turns on the lights.  
  
"SURPRISE!" The group jumps out, nearly giving poor Lance a heart attack. He turns around and sees Gengar preventing his escape.  
  
"You guys are something else." He says. Bruno practically drags him over to the 'honoree seat'. The others sit around the table.  
  
"So how does it feel to be the bit 2-5?" Karen asks. Lance just looks at her.  
  
"The same as it did when I turned the big 2-4." He replies. Karen pouts, but doesn't do anything stupid. The guys laugh.  
  
"Enjoy it while you can." Koga says. The others laugh.  
  
"This isn't going to be the 'be grateful you are still young' speech, is it?" Will asks. Koga smirks.  
  
"One too many times, huh?" he says. Will nods. Lance is itching to get into the cake.  
  
"Hey genius, before you try to eat it," Bruno says, "how about blowing out the candles and making a wish." Lance closes his eyes a moment, then takes a deep breath. He blows all the candles out in one shot.  
  
"Blowhard." Karen says smiling. Lance tries to deck her, but of course misses. Karen just smiles. After they each get a piece (Lance's the largest of course) Karen gets the presents.  
  
"Uh-oh." Lance says. The others chuckle.  
  
"Pick one." Bruno says. Lance just takes the top one. The tag on it says 'From Will'. Lance holds it up to his ear for a moment.  
  
"What are you doing?" Will asks. Lance smiles.  
  
"Just making sure it isn't ticking." He says. Will just groans. Lance opens it with all the grace and neatness of a five-year-old. He holds up a box of Dragon treats.  
  
"I figure that should give you some peace for a while." Will says. Lance grins.  
  
"Won't last two days." He says. He reaches for another one. It has a cylindrical shape. He looks at the tag. "Karen, this should be good." Karen gives the wounded pride bit.  
  
"You don't trust me?" she says. Lance gives her a quick glare, then slowly opens it. It's a fire extinguisher. He sends a questioning look to Karen.  
  
"I want an explanation for that one." He says.  
  
"That's for Charizard." She says.  
  
"Just because he set your plants on fire that one time...." Lance starts.  
  
"Do you know how much work I put into those?" Karen shoots back. Lance decides not to bother. He goes for the envelope. On it is written 'To Lance from Koga'.  
  
"No imagination?" Lance asks. Koga just shrugs. Lance opens it. 1000 Pokebucks at the Pokemon Mart. "A THOUSAND?!" he practically shouts.  
  
"Don't worry so much. When you get down there you will know why." Koga says. Lance puts it aside and goes for the last one. A small package.  
  
"Bruno's," he says. He opens it up. In the box is a cell phone with a Dragonite picture on it. He looks up at Bruno.  
  
"You're always complaining that you can't find a phone when you need one, now stop complaining." Bruno says. Lance just smiles. He starts playing with the phone while he is eating. When they are done, they are just chatting, until Koga's cell rings.  
  
"Yes?" he says into the phone. Lance holds up his phone. Koga just shakes his head. Then he looks at Bruno.  
  
"You had to, didn't ya?" he says. Bruno just shrugs. Then they all get back to the celebration. 


	13. Halloween

Elite Circle 

Disclaimer: The usual crap.

A/N: Crap, I can't believe how long it has been. Oh well. Hope this is acceptable. And yes, I realize this is a few days late.

-----------8888888888888888888----------------------------

Four in the morning on Indigo Plateau. Everyone minus Karen is sound asleep. In Will's house, he's off in dreamland until Jynx comes in and starts shaking him awake.

"Mmm...it's too early..." Will groans. He opens his eyes and sees Jynx. "At least send one of the guys in..." he mumbles.

#Problem# Jynx says. Will sits up and grabs his mask off the nightstand.

"What now?" He says putting it on.

#Umbreon is here.# Will stares at Jynx for a moment.

"Umbreon...?" He gets up and grabs a robe, then heads down stairs. Jynx follows and almost crashes into him when he stops on the bottom step. Will is trying desperately not to start laughing. Umbreon is sitting in the middle of the living room with the Xatus. While that in itself isn't so bad, he for some reason has a green sweater on and what appears to be a kid's flower petal costume as a collar. Umbreon groans and walks over to Will.

"Umbree..." he says. Will chuckles. He kneels down and pets Umbreon's head.

"What in the world is this?" Will wonders.

"UMBREE!!" Umbreon shouts. Simple translation: 'Get this off of me!'. Will smiles.

"All right, let's see what we can do here..." Will carefully takes the costume off of Umbreon. "Did Karen put this on you?" Umbreon nods.

"Xatu xat xatu?" One of his Xatu asks Umbreon. Translation: 'Why didn't you just bite her?'

"UMBREON!" Umbreon makes it very clear that he would never do that to Karen. Xatu just shrugs. Will finally gets the last of the costume off of Umbreon.

"There ya go buddy." Will says. Umbreon jumps up and licks his face. Will pets him a bit. "Now let's see if we can go find Karen." He grabs a flashlight and signals his Xatus. Jynx goes back to bed while the rest of the group goes out to find Karen.

22222222222222222222266666666666666666666

$ about 20 minutes later $

"KAREN!" Will sees Karen sitting on one of the benches in the center courtyard. Karen turns to him. Umbreon runs over and jumps up on her lap. Will comes up a bit slower and throws the flower costume at her.

"What?!" Karen asks.

"How about making sure he _wants_ to wear it before just throwing it on him." He responds. Umbreon looks up at her with the 'you don't love me?' look. Karen pets him.

"You seemed to like it at the time..." Karen says to Umbreon. Will rolls his eyes. Then he looks at Houndoom. For some reason, he's dressed up as a snake. Gengar looks like a doll, and Sneasel looks like an ice cream cone. Will looks at Karen.

"What the hell is going on?" he says. Karen shakes her head.

"Go home and check your calendar." Will groans. Then he turns to Houndoom. "You know that thing is flammable, right?" he says. Houndoom looks at him questioningly as he walks away. Will, meanwhile, goes back home and crashes into his bed. His Xatus stare at his door.

#What's Halloween?# one of them asks.

#I don't know, but if I have to put something like that on, I don't want any part of it.# says another. Then they go back to bed.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999

$ Later... oh no... $

The group minus Karen is in the cafeteria. Will is just coming in and sees the other guys sitting at a table just shooting the breeze. He releases his pokemon and then grabs his lunch.

"Hey guys." Will says coming over. They look up.

"Hey Will. You seen Karen anywhere?" Lance asks.

"I found her Umbreon in my house at four in the morning... in a flower costume..." Will responds as he sits down.

"Oh boy here we go..." Bruno says.

"Tell me you're joking." Koga says. Will shakes his head.

"He's not." Lance says. The group turns around and there's Umbreon again, in the flower costume... again. He's trying desperately to get it off, but not having any success. Karen comes in looking like a witch.

"Oh for crying out loud." Koga says. Karen glares at him.

"Now what is your problem." Karen replies as she gets her lunch. Will, meanwhile, once again takes the costume off of Umbreon.

"You can blatantly see he hates it." Bruno says.

"But he looks sooooo cute!" Karen says.

"UMBREEE!" Umbreon shouts.

"All right already. Sheesh." Karen says. "No fun at all, you know that?"

"Karen, why the heck are you dressed up? We don't get trick-or-treaters up here." Lance says.

"Maybe this year..." Karen starts, but Bruno interrupts her.

"Yeah, a bunch of six-year-olds are going to go across Victory Road for a few pieces of candy." He says. Will and Lance start snickering. Karen's face is turning very red. Koga just groans.

"Karen, just give up. You can't win this one. And why is Sneasel dressed as an ice cream cone?" Koga says.

"Seemed like a good idea at the time." Karen replies. "And I don't see why we can't have some fun up here once in a while."

"Doesn't look like they are having fun..." Lance points out. Will, meanwhile, has gotten off Houndoom's costume and is working on Gengar's. Karen looks like she is going to explode. Sneasel is slowly getting out of its costume. Karen finally admits defeat and sinks into the chair.

"Fine. Be that way. I just wanted to have a little fun, that's all." She says pouting. All of her pokemon are now out of the costumes and chowing down. The guys just roll their eyes.

"If it will make you happy Karen, we'll actually throw a New Year's party this year." Lance says. Karen lights up.

"Doesn't take much to make her happy does it?" Bruno says to Will.

"No, apparently not." Will says smiling.


End file.
